


Joker’s Mark

by Boozombie



Series: Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, DofuWani, Luffy being cute, M/M, OC, OOC, Parent Crocodile (One Piece), Possessive Behavior, Teen Pregnancy, baby loof, crocodiles mother, dadodile, twist on boys over flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Crocodile was finally getting back to real life after two years out of commission. After a teen pregnancy, a gender transition, and his first prosthetic, Crocodile was hoping for a peaceful senior year.But nothings peaceful once Doflamingo set his eyes upon him.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: Dofuwani For The Twisted Souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014903
Comments: 77
Kudos: 126





	1. First Days and New Stalkers

Crocodile paced in between getting ready for the first day at his new school and hopelessly worrying. The last few years of his life had been a rollercoaster of activity, so there was a lot to worry about. 

He’d been admitted into one of the best schools in the country, and his older boyfriend had graduated with honors and gotten into an Ivy League school. Crocodile had been so proud of Dragon and they had finally gone all the way. 

Which was how Crocodile had become a 16 year old parent. Crocodile and Dragon’s relationship hadn't survived a teen pregnancy and the long distance. Crocodile had felt so stupid but his father had been a rock for him, promising that this baby changed nothing. 

Crocodile had missed his sophomore and junior year because of the baby, he’d had to go to a smaller school that could accommodate his need to be with a baby and study. 

But now he’s healed from his recent gender transition surgery, and gotten his first prosthetic, it was time to start his life again. Crocodile had never felt more like himself than when he’d woken up after his gender reassignment surgery, and he’d cried the day he and his dad had gone to legally change his name, now he could move on.

Today began his senior year and his baby’s second year of life, he was finally going to that prestigious school of his dreams. Today was the day his life began again. 

“Okay....” Crocodile looked over himself in the plain white collared shirt, tucked into his black pants, he liked it. The uniform was lacking so Crocodile had added a fake gator skin belt and tucked a red scarf into his collar for fashion's sake. 

Even with a rather responsible and lackluster personality he was, after all, still a gay man. He needed to accessorize just a little. 

“...I look good,” Crocodile finally deemed himself ready for the day. After two years with only his siblings, father, and baby to keep him company he was ready to return to school life. 

“Croc! Come down and eat your breakfast!” Crocodile heard his father call from the kitchen. 

The elder man had been jokingly nicknamed Whitebeard in the neighborhood years ago because he took in so many kids like a hoarding grandpa, and the name had stuck. In fact Crocodile got the sense that his father preferred the name over his actual one. Whitebeard took in so many kids and for so long, that Crocodile wasn’t even the eldest of his children despite being his only biological child. 

Crocodile headed downstairs and grinned as he found his hulking father flipping pancakes as he bobbed to a soft beat on his beat up old radio. A tiny white frilly apron stretched over his chest. 

“Morning pops,” Crocodile said as he walked in and immediately moved to little Luffy. His dad must have taken care of him this morning to let Crocodile sleep in a m more. The little boy was happily stuffing his face with Cheerios and making a mess of his high chair. 

Crocodile ruffled his own son's fluffy mop of hair, loving the way his child giggled in glee and tried to grab his hand. He had the happiest little boy in the world and Crocodile was still flabbergasted by it. 

“Morning son, your brothers and sisters have all already left for the day, but I can give you a ride,” Whitebeard rumbled as he placed a plate down in Crocodile’s seat next to Luffy. 

Crocodile sat down and quickly tore into his breakfast. “No it's not far, thanks for taking care of Luffy for me today.” Crocodile’s new school did have a daycare program but when he’d tried to sign Luffy up for it online the website had kept asking for his teacher license. He figured he’d just have to go to the office and explain his situation. 

“A day in with my grandson? Did you even have to ask?” Whitebeard laughed, also taking the time to ruffle the child's hair. His brothers, sisters, and mostly his father were enamored with the child. Not one of them had once judged him when he got pregnant, instead they rallied around him and because his baby was so adorable he was never in want for a babysitter. 

Crocodile smiled as he finished up and took his plate to the sink, washing it as best he could with one hand. 

“How is it today? Any new pains?” Whitebeard asked as he noticed his son didn’t use his prosthetic to take the sponge. 

“A few, but the doctor said that was normal with my first one, right?” Crocodile said back. They had finally scraped together enough money to get him a nice prosthetic, they would have gotten it sooner but his gender transition surgery had been a top priority even before he’d lost his hand. 

His prosthetic was shaped like a hook and could open and close to grab things. It had taken a lot of training to get used to the body powered prosthetic, working the cord to open and close the clasps had been difficult at first. Izou had even put forward some extra money to have it be the gold colored version, Crocodile's favorite color after green. 

“Yes, make sure you take the medicine he gave you to help with the pain. I already talked with the school so you shouldn’t have any problems carrying it there.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know dad,” Crocodile sighed fondly. “I’m heading out now, pops,” Crocodile said as he walked over to Luffy and kissed his soft cheek. “You be a good boy for grandpa, okay?” 

“Mwiss you daddy!” Luffy said tearfully, trying to grab at his hand with chubbly little octopus hands like that would make him stay. Honestly, Crocodile was tempted since he’d definitely miss his little boy. 

“I love you Luffy,” Crocodile hugged him to his chest before handing him off to his father. 

“Have a good day, make lots of friends!” Whitebeard called as Crocodile moved to his slip on shoes, struggling to put them on with one hand but he got it fine by himself. 

“Yeah yeah,” Crocodile said with a slight chuckle. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Here is your class schedule, and the information packet for the day care,” the office assistant said as she handed over a large stack of papers and materials. 

She hadn’t stopped glancing at his prosthetic the entire time they had talked. Crocodile understood, especially since he’d had to start school two weeks later than the rest of the students because of it. 

“Thank you,” Crocodile mumbled. The worst part of this exchange had been explained that he was a teen parent and he had wanted to know if the daycare was open to him too. It was, so tomorrow he could bring Luffy. He’d only needed to sign a waiver since the daycare was a part of the child care classes responsibilities, and if a student fucked up the school didn’t want to get sued. 

“I should head to class now,” Crocodile ended the conversation after shoving everything but his class schedule into his bag. 

“Have a great day!” She called as he fled the office. 

Crocodile looked around as he walked through the empty halls. Because of his stop in the office, class had already begun so Crocodile wasn’t in a rush. 

The school was large and the effects of wealth and privilege were shown in how upscale everything was. Crocodile had just a moment of self pity for himself since he hadn’t been about to enroll two years ago like he’d wanted too, before he let it go. He was here now, that was all that mattered. 

He looked out at the map on the back of his schedule and continued to his first class. He figured he could take a tour once school was over and check out the daycare too. 

Crocodile reached his home room class and paused as he listened to the commotion going on behind the door. _Well, it’s now or never._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo laughed as him and his friends chatted, filling the class with boisterous noise. 

The teacher had left them to work on their group projects while she worked on lesson plans. He wasn’t worried about getting in trouble for not actually working on his project, he was the one really in charge here. 

The door to the class opened and all heads turned to see who was coming in. Doflamingo almost fell from the desk he was sitting on top of in surprise, the person standing at the door was stunning! 

Raven black hair, with grayish white skin that looked absolutely flawless with a slim physique. It was like seeing a real life Snow White. The teen was that ambiguous kind of beautiful where everyone blushed because they could’ve been either a boy or a girl and still be picked for prom queen. The scar running from cheek to cheek on their face only made them more beautiful in Doflamingo’s opinion. 

“Uh... hello,” the soft voice didn’t give Doflamingo any hints on this angel's gender, but he didn’t care, he wanted this person more than anyone he’d ever seen. 

Doflamingo was snapped out of his staring when the teacher sprung up. “Oh, you’re here. You are a little late, I’ve already assigned the groups.” 

The teen stepped around the corner to get a better view of the teacher at her desk. “Sorry, I had to have a meeting at the office. I’m in the right class, aren't I? You’re Ms. Young, right?” The teen fidgeted slightly, eyeing the room of dead quiet teenagers staring intently at his back. 

“Yes, that’s me. Why don’t we do a little introduction?” Ms. Young smiled kindly, walking around her desk to the whiteboard. The new kid followed, everyone taking the time to look him over. A gasp ran through the class of students when they noticed the metal hook replacing their new classmates left hand. 

“Everyone, this is Crocodile Newgate and he will be joining our class as of today. Newgate, is there anything you’d like to say?” Ms. Young asked the teen she had now identified as male for the class. 

“Um, I guess only that my given name is Crocodile, not Newgate. My family name is odd and we say it last instead of first,” the teen, Crocodile, corrected the teacher with a soft blush. 

Doflamingo was _in love._

“Does anyone have any questions for Crocodile here?” Ms. Young asked, obviously just trying to help the process of making friends but as every kid knew it was just plain embarrassing. 

A number of kids raised their hands, and Crocodile cringed since he knew what the first question would be. 

“How’d you lose your hand?” The first kid picked by the teacher asked. 

The teacher began to freak out, saying that it wasn't appropriate. Crocodile shut her up by stepping forward and looking at the kid with a cold and collected gaze. “I lost an arm wrestling contest with a bananawani, it took my hand as It’s prize,” Crocodile deadpanned with a serious tone. 

The class, if possible, went even more quiet at the announcement. No one knew how to respond to that. 

Doflamingo felt a chuckle bubble up and slip past his lips, only growing in volume when he noticed the boy’s lips curve in a barely noticeable smirk. 

“Why don’t we move onto a different question?” Ms. Young said nervously, trying to ease the tension. 

“Why’d you start school so late?” Another kid asked. 

“My doctor suggested I hold off on school another two weeks to get used to my prosthetic,” Crocodile answered easily, it wasn’t that hard of a question. 

“Another?” A girl with long black hair and sharp eyes asked. 

“I’ve been out of school for the last few years,” Crocodile said, looking at her. 

“Why?” Crocodile’s eyes snapped to a blond sitting atop his desk, the word had been cooed and it hadn’t escaped Crocodile’s notice that the blond had been staring a little too much. 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at the another teen, he wasn’t stupid and could see when he was being caressed with someone eyes alone. “My man is very controlling and hasn’t let me do much the last two years, let alone leave for school.” 

An icy chill ran through the class when the blond, wearing a pink boa of all things, growled in his throat. 

“Uh...” Ms. Young mumbled awkwardly. “I think we can be done with questions now. Welcome to our class, sit down and I’ll assign you to a group.” 

Crocodile nodded and took an empty seat in the back, ignoring the way the blonde was still watching him behind tinted purple sunglasses. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo grinned as the bell rang and he immediately made his way to the new kids desk. With only one hand it took him longer to gather up all his supplies. He had been grouped with Hancock and Mihawk, their group had been the only one with less than three people. 

“Well, hello there, Croccy,” Doflamingo greeted as he stopped in front of the boy. 

The boy gave him a bored look and continued to pack away his things. 

“Don’t give me strange nicknames,” Crocodile mumbled. 

Doflamingo grinned before making a show of falling over the other boys desk, grasping at his heart dramatically. “Oh to hear such sweet words from your lips! Gods of love, hear my plea, how do I make an angel sing my name?!” 

Crocodile grimaced at the large body now folded over his desk, the blond looking up at him with a flirtatious look. 

“Can you back the fuck off?!” Crocodile snarled, pushing his seat back to stand up. He wasn’t dumb enough to fall for a flirtatious look again, the last time he got pregnant! 

“I can fuck you!” The blond said as he popped off the desk to get in Crocodile's face. It wasn’t until that moment that the raven haired boy realized how massive the blonde was. Crocodile had always been considered tall, but the blonde practically dwarfed him! 

Crocodile face flushed and he looked around to see everyone still in the class was staring again. He looked to the teacher because he may have missed two years but he was sure language like that was considered sexual harassment. He was astonished to find the teacher looking determinedly away. 

“No,” Crocodile finally said, turning back to the blond with a practiced look of boredom. “In case you are hearing impaired I’ll say it again, I’m irrefutably _taken._ Go find an easy fuck somewhere else.” Crocodile turned on his heel and shouldered his bag. 

“What? I was just going to offer to show you around!” The blond whined as he followed after Crocodile. 

“I think I can figure it out, leave me alone!” Crocodile snapped back. 

“Whose this man of yours anyway, I bet I can beat him up,” Doflamingo bragged as his newest interest began trying to run away from him. 

Crocodile felt his eye twitch. “I’d kill you if you laid a hand on my man,” Crocodile huffed before finally managing to exit the classroom and disappear into the shuffle of students. He could see the blond trying to follow but Crocodile was too good at sliding through a crowd at this point in his life to be followed successfully. 

It wasn’t long before he had left the blond in the dust. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Wow, you are brave,” Crocodile looked up to see an underclassman sitting down at his lunch table. Crocodile had made the calculated decision to eat alone instead of trying to awkwardly invite himself to sit with people he didn’t know. 

“Excuse me?” Crocodile asked, looking over the boy who’d approached. He was blond and had a mean smile. He seemed like a freshman. “Who are you exactly?” 

“Bellamy,” he introduced himself. “You're the new guy that rejected Doflamingo aren't you?” 

Crocodile twisted his brow in thought. He’d never gotten the guy from that morning's name but he was the only one to hit on him so that seemed right. 

“I guess,” Crocodile shrugged. 

“That’s why you're brave,” Bellamy told him as he sat down. “You even dared to show your face here in his territory, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a two card tomorrow.” 

Crocodile tilted his head, a glare building on his face at the threatening sound of this guy's voice. “A two card?” Crocodile huffed. “Sounds oh so scary,” he mumbled sarcastically. 

“You should be scared, you don’t even know how this school runs!”

“I’m pretty sure all schools run the same,” Crocodile told him with a tone that suggested he was stupid. 

“You’ve got that wrong,” Bellamy smirked. “Listen up, the king of this school is Doflamingo and the school's hierarchy is determined by him and a playing card.” The blond pulled out a playing card from his pocket and Crocodile raised a brow but more so because he’d definitely seen a lot of teens carrying around those cards. The one Bellamy held was a ten of diamonds. “A playing card slipped into your locker once Doflamingo and his group have judged your worth is how you know your place.”

“Judged your worth?” Crocodile hissed. Maybe it was the effect of becoming a parent but this just seemed immature. 

“That’s right, a two means you're the bottom of the barrel and not even the teachers will help you if you're bullied right out of the school!” Bellamy laughed like it was hilarious to mess with someone else’s education. “The higher your number the more power you have, the face cards and ace being the best. But only Doflamingo’s closest friends get face cards, with how you rejected Doflamingo you have no hope, maybe you should drop out now?” 

Crocodile stood. “This conversation is boring,” he said impassively. “I honestly couldn’t give a shit about your school's hierarchy, I’m here to get good grades and go to college. That's it.” 

“Have fun with that!” The blond yelled after Crocodile as he dumped his tray and marched off. 

His eyes found the raised platform where the blond, Doflamingo apparently, was sat with his close friends. He jolted when he realized they were all watching him. He gave a sneer and flipped them off before heading to his next class. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile’s day had taken a swift downturn because Doflamingo kept chasing him in the halls. He wasn’t sure how but less than a day into school life and he already had a new admirer. 

What the hell was so great about him that boys just seemed to fall in line and follow him around like lost puppies? Crocodile didn’t see it, he was an 18 year old trans parent with one hand and a scar across his face, he wasn’t exactly the reincarnation of Helen of Troy! 

Crocodile grumbled to himself as he fiddled with his gym locker, finding the clasp was being difficult. 

“Jerk it to the right a bit,” a kind and quiet voice spoke up behind Crocodile. 

Crocodile turned around to see yet another blond. This one had a soft smile and hunched slightly to appear less intimidating. And he’d definitely be intimidating at his full height, he was just as tall as Doflamingo. 

Crocodile raised a brow and did as was suggested, sighing in relief when the locker popped open. 

“Thanks,” he said, swinging the locker open and placing in his clothes. He’d taken a walk around the school to lose Doflamingo so he’d been a little late to his gym class, meaning they were the only two in the locker room. 

“Uh, you're the new kid, right?” The blond asked. He asked, looking nervous and out of place like he was afraid he was overstepping. 

“Yeah, Crocodile, I started today,” Crocodile put out a hand, offering it up in hopes of not making another blonde enemy today. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rosinante but you can just call me Rosi,” the blonde said as he shook Crocodile’s hand. “I’m a few grades below you.” 

“Cool,” Crocodile said, not really knowing what to say next. Two years with only his family, support group, and baby to talk to had really done a number on his social skills. 

“Umm, so I actually was hoping to catch you,” Rosinante said as they began to leave the locker room. 

Crocodile raised a brow, stepping slightly away at the anxiety that this could be yet another weirdo stalker. “You waited for me?” 

“Yeah... I heard you had gym this period, and waited,” he said allowing Crocodile his space which calmed Crocodile a bit. “I wanted to— ark!” Crocodile blinked in surprise when the tall blond tripped on seemingly nothing and face planted. 

Crocodile didn’t move to help him, only watched as he struggled back to his feet, seemingly fine. When Crocodile didn’t comment on his clumsy moment he continued on. “I wanted to apologize for my brother, he’s... eccentric. I’m sorry he’s been bothering you.” 

“Your brother?” Crocodile looked the boy over again and realized he did look like Doflamingo. “That wackadoo is your brother?” 

Rosinante chuckled. “Sadly yes, I’m sorry about him... and for what he will no doubt continue to do.” 

Crocodile narrowed his eyes, that had sounded like a threat but the tall blond was being genuine. He blew out a breath and centered himself, calming himself with the reminder that he had faced worse than Doflamingo. 

“You can’t be held accountable for another’s actions, and I can handle myself just fine,” Crocodile told him with a pat to his shoulder. “I’ve dealt with worse.” 

Crocodile moved along, leaving the blond behind him. Rosinante paused as he drowned in the serious doubt that anyone could deal with worse than Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo smirked as he watched Crocodile make his way out of the changing room and towards the coach. He grinned as he roved his eyes up and down the other boy in shorts and a t-shirt. He had some muscle, lean and coiled around his arms and legs. It was obvious the slim raven haired boy took good care of his body and enjoyed working out. 

He noticed Rosinante walk out after the teen and narrowed his eyes. Rosinante gave him a nervous smile as he made his way over. 

“Rosi, what were you doing?” Doflamingo asked his brother with a sharp smile. 

“I got my shorts caught in my locker again. Sorry were you waiting for me?” Rosinante said with an innocently confused tilt to his head. 

Doflamingo grinned at the excuse, willing to accept it without any issue. “You're such a clumsy little brother,” he laughed. Rosinante sighed in relief and slid easily into his place at Doflamingo's side. 

“Hey, Doffy, you’re new little boyfriends done talking to the coach. Class is starting,” Vergo said from where he’d been standing near Doflamingo. 

Vergo was Doflamingo’s right hand man, his king of hearts while Rosinante was his jack of hearts. Of Doflamingo’s group they were the only two in his gym class. It was lucky the gym classes weren’t scheduled by class year so he could share a period with his younger brother. 

“Alright! Gather up!” The coach yelled to the entire gym. “Today we’re doing measurements, grab a partner and let’s get started. Boys on the right of the gym, girls to the left!” 

Doflamingo straightened immediately, his gaze set on Crocodile as he rushed forward. Measurements meant he could get his hands on a no doubt perfect chest and waist! 

Crocodile’s eyes widened at the boa wearing blond came sprinting towards him when the teacher called out to partner up. He panicked in every sense of the word. 

“Hey Rosi!” He yelled over to the other blond in the gym, forcing a smile onto his lips. The blond in question jolted and tripped while standing still. “Wanna team up?” 

“What?” Rosinante yelped, looked up to see dark brown eyes pleading for a life line and no matter how afraid of his brother he was, Rosinante was soft at heart. “Uh, sure?” 

“What?!” Doflamingo screeched back at his brother enraged. He couldn’t believe _his_ Crocodile would _dare_ partner with anyone but him! And Rosinante accepted?!

Rosinante stood, cringing at the glare Doflamingo was sending his way. Why the hell had Crocodile picked him?! Couldn't he have picked literally anyone else?! And of course he had said yes for some stupid reason! Doflamingo was going to kill him!

“Come on, _partner,”_ Crocodile hissed, turning around to march towards a secluded area of the gym. Rosinante had the presence of mind to throw his brother an apologetic glance before rushing after Crocodile. 

Doflamingo sneered after him, barely noting that every eye followed Crocodile, as they had all day. Doflamingo would have to _deal_ with that. Everyone needed to know that the _new kid_ was all Doflamingo’s. 

[INVITE LINK HERE!](https://discord.gg/9ceXE4425y)


	2. Judged

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to measure me?” Crocodile snapped, forcing himself not to cover his chest like a girl. Everyone was staring at him. 

After Crocodile had finished measuring Rosinante he had internally been cringing as he noticed most of the gym was subtly watching him, wanting to see him take off his shirt for the waist and shoulder measurements. He hated how bored high schoolers got, it made everyone get in everybody else business. Crocodile had definitely not missed that about regular high schools. 

The moment Crocodile had lifted his t-shirt he’d felt the tangible confusion and then the realization run through the large room. Crocodile hadn't been able to help glancing over to his pink boa wearing stalker. The sunglasses kept Crocodile from seeing his full reaction but the blonds mouth did drop open slightly as he took in the two scars just under Crocodile's pectoral muscles. It wasn’t like he was ever going to hide the fact that he was a trans male, but maybe this would get the blond to leave him alone. 

“Ah!” Rosinante rebooted his mind, forcing himself to stop staring at the scars on Crocodile’s chest. He’d thought the new kid couldn’t have possibly been through worse than Doflamingo but now he knew he was cut from a stronger cloth. It took real balls to pull off your shirt while knowing everyone would immediately place those scars and what they were from. “Sorry!” 

Rosinante jerked forward, taking the measuring tape from Crocodile and wrapping it around Crocodile’s waist. 

Crocodile did his best to ignore the eyes he could feel on him, but the rumble of murmured rumors forming in the air caused pressure to build on his shoulders. 

Doflamingo, unlike the rest of the class, openly watched his newest fascination. The reveal of two scars that spoke louder than any words had only made his interests grow. 

Those scars told the story of someone that didn’t break easily, his willingness to show them was proof of his bravery, and his unbothered expression even as his shoulders tensed told Doflamingo all he needed to know. 

“I want him,” Doflamingo whispered, low enough that anyone not standing right next to him couldn't hear him. 

“Understood,” Vergo answered, having been standing right next to Doflamingo. “There are a few card options we could give him that will give you the upper hand.” Vergo pulled Doflamingo’s custom card deck from his pocket and began sorting through the options. Yet none of them seemed to fit right. 

If he gave Crocodile a two others might just think they were allowed to touch him, and giving him an ace would give him too much power. Even if that power came from Doflamingo’s card deck. 

No, there was only one card that worked. Only one that said in big bright letters that Crocodile was  _ his  _ and  _ his  _ alone. Only one that gave no power and yet marked a claim, kept the others away but put the raven haired beauty firmly at his side. 

Doflamingo took the card deck, shuffled through, and picked his choice. 

“And you sure?” Vergo asked without missing a beat. 

“When am I not?” Doflamingo huffed, his eyes running over Crocodile again like he was the world's sweetest treat. And that would be because he was and that made him entirely Doflamingo’s to claim. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m home!” Crocodile yelled into the house as he opened the door. 

He was greeted with the immediate sound of scrambling feet and the cheery cry of, “DWADDY!” chanted over and over again. A small body ran around the corner and launched into Crocodile’s waiting arms. 

“There’s my man!” Crocodile teased, swinging the small boy around with one arm. Luffy giggled happily, giving cries of joy and excitement as he was spun around. 

“Welcome home,” a bored sounding voice sounded. Crocodile looked up to see his big brother had apparently come over for a visit. 

“Oh hey Marco, I didn’t expect you,” Crocodile said as he settled Luffy on his hip, the boy content to cuddle close to him for now. 

“I figured Pops might need help with the little tyke, chasing around a kid all day isn’t something a man of his age should be doing,” Marco explained. “So I’m here to help.” 

“Well...” Crocodile looked down at Luffy’s happy face and felt the day's stress melt away. “Yeah, alright. Thanks for doing that. I talked with my school and Luffy can come to the daycare tomorrow.” 

“That’s good, although I think Pops will miss the company,” Marco said with a shrug, moving back towards the kitchen after ruffling Luffy’s hair. 

Luffy giggled before turning his full attention to his father. “How school, Dwaddy?” Luffy asked excitedly. 

“It was fine. How was your day with Grandpa?” Crocodile asked his boy. It was exciting to see how Luffy began to talk more and more. He could almost say full comprehensive sentences now! It made Crocodile really proud that Luffy was such an outgoing and empathetic child, it was a good sign that he was doing something right. 

“‘Annpops an’ ‘uffy got iced cream!” Luffy cried enthusiastically, throwing up his arms in joy. “An’ Uncy Mango came an’ gave me pwesense!” 

Crocodile held in a laugh when Marco twitched at the sound of Luffy calling him Mango yet again before raising a brow at his son. “Oh? Presents?” Crocodile asked. He’d be concerned with Luffy spoiling his dinner but Luffy ate so much Crocodile never had to worry about that. 

“Yeah!” Luffy pushed his hand in Crocodile’s face, or specifically his wrist where a bright red smart watch was wrapped. “It's watchy!”

Crocodile raised both brows now as he placed Luffy in his high chair and looked to Marco. 

“I got a watch that reminds Pops to take his medicine at the time he needs to. They had a two for one deal if you got one of the child watches too, it’s no big deal,” Marco explained as he began going through their fathers medicine cabinet and organizing the pills he needed to take through the week. Marco may be a hot shot doctor now, but he was still the family doctor and took care of them all like it was second nature to him. 

“Oh, well thanks. What does it do?” Crocodile asked, taking Luffy’s wrist to look over the gadget. It looked like an Apple Watch but had a robot themed rubber case over it. 

“You can set it to remind Luffy about important tasks, like brushing his teeth, or his snack times. It has GPS, and will monitor how active he is.” Marco waved his hands as he easily explained. “It also has a few interactive games and rewards for doing his tasks. You can monitor and give out little rewards from an app on your phone too. Here’s the box so you can set it up,” Marco told him, handing Crocodile the box with all the instructional materials. 

“Wow, that’s a lot! Thanks this will be helpful,” Crocodile grinned at his brother before diving into reading all the directions to set up the watch. “By the way, where’s Pops?” Crocodile asked as he began downloading the app for the watch onto his phone. 

“He went to take a nap, he’s upset that I apparently want to monitor him or something. Apparently not wanting him to die is overbearing now,” Marco explained with a bitter sigh. 

Luffy giggled like he knew a secret and whispered to Crocodile, “‘Annpops says Mango is moo~her hen.” 

Crocodile snorted. 

“I heard that you little bugger!” Marco turned on a dime and snatched Luffy from his high chair, tickling his belly while Luffy squealed. 

Crocodile smiled, god, he loved his family. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Now you have a good day, alright?” Crocodile told his boy while straightening his new outfit. A t-shirt with a basic pirate flag and tiny blue jean overalls with light up red sneakers. 

“Okay! You too Dwaddy!” Luffy hugged him around his neck, not seeming like he’d ever let go. 

“I will, now you go make some friends!” Crocodile pulled Luffy off and urged him over to the daycare instructor. Only a few kids had arrived because Crocodile had gotten to school early. He planned to join the Business League club and they met before school for the opening of the stock market. The club didn’t only allow students to discuss real businesses but if you were smart and lucky he could make some money, since the stocks they traded were real. 

Time for his studies to really begin, one more year and Crocodile would be in college where he could begin work to make a life for himself and Luffy! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doflamingo walked into his childcare classroom. He was early to school today so he figured he could hang out with the kids until homeroom. He liked the kids, they were fun! 

“Hello munchkins!” Doflamingo cooed as he looked over the kids already in the class. It was still early so there weren’t many. There was Baby 5, Buffalo, and the infant Dillinger. 

“Doffy!” Baby 5 and Buffalo called happily, grabbing onto his legs. 

“Oh, you’re here, Doffy?” Ms. Tsuru said, she was the Vice dean of the school and often looked after the class of children until Ms. Bellmere and her daughter showed up. 

“Yeah, I figured I could help out!” Doflamingo said as he picked up the kids and began swinging them around, much to the kids delight. 

“It’s actually perfect you’re here, we’ve got a new boy today. Think you could give him some personal attention until he settles in?” 

Doflamingo lit up at the idea of a new child in the class and he nodded erratically. 

“The new kid is weird,” Buffalo whispered to Doffy. 

“I’m sure he’s a cutie like the rest of you!” Doflamingo laughed and looked around for the kid he was to be responsible for. 

“He's out on the playground, Baby 5 and Buffalo are here cause they got in trouble for making fun of him,” Tsuru told Doflamingo, indicating to the window where Doflamingo could see a small boy playing in the sand in the daycares playground. 

“We weren’t mean!” Baby 5 pouted. “We just told him that he’s wrong!” 

“Yeah! He said his mommy was his daddy! That’s not how it works!” Buffalo defended himself. 

“Now Munchkins, there are a lot of different people in this world. Everyone’s different, and has different circumstances,” Doflamingo told the kids patiently. 

He put the kids down and smiled as they were relegated back to the corner for being bullies, even if they protested and said they didn’t do anything. 

Doflamingo made his way out to the playground, and walked up to the sandbox. 

His shadow falling over the boy, making him turn to look up with large chocolate brown eyes. 

_ Oh he’s so cute!  _ Doflamingo had to grab his chest to keep his heart from breaking his ribs when this kid looked at him. He’d never seen a kid so adorable before! 

Doflamingo crouched down, giving his friendliest smile. “Well hello there Little One! Whatcha doing?” 

The child blinked at him, his face scrunching up. “My Dwaddy says I shood’t twalk to ‘twangers,” the little one told him, looking back to his sand sculpture. 

Doflamingo chuckled and sat down next to the boy. “Well my name's Doffy, now I’m not a stranger, okay?” 

The boy looked back up at him, seemingly struggling with something before going back to sculpting. “Dwaddy says ‘twangers is anyone he did’t inta-moose,” the kid said to him. 

Doflamingo blinked in confusion for a moment before he figured out what the kid said. “Do you mean  _ introduce?”  _ He asked while holding in his laughter. 

“Yeah! That it!” The kid grinned up at Doflamingo, already disobeying his dad. Looks like the kid was friendly by nature, but he seemed like he listened well too. 

“Wow, that’s a big word for such a little guy,” Doflamingo hummed, bumping the small child's shoulder. 

The small child grinned at the praise, the smile so large and pure Doflamingo was sure he was looking right at the sun. “T’anks! Shishishi! Dwaddy teach me lots and lots!” 

“Well, your daddy must be really smart!” Doflamingo said as he ruffled the kids silky black hair. 

“He is! He is!” The boy said, fully engaged in this subject. “He w~ead lots, but always pways with me too!” 

“Whoa, now that is a smart man!” Doflamingo agreed for the kid and began to listen as he fully opened up and began to ramble off about his dad and how cool he was. Doflamingo tuned him out as he began thinking about how damn cute this kid was. 

He’s never met a kid so adorable before. All the kids were adorable but this one had big chubby rose colored cheeks, messy cow licked black hair, and a little string bean of a body. Not to even mention that bright smile and large doe eyes! For a moment he thought he’d been looking into a puppy's eyes! Plus he had adorable mannerisms too! His arms waved around, almost knocking himself over with how forcefully he threw around his hands. 

Doffy was going to have fun hanging with this kid! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crocodile felt good after his first meeting with the Business League. His group partner Mihawk was in the club, along with a pretty smart kid named Jimbe. There were a few more but it wasn’t like it was a social club so Crocodile didn’t learn any other names. 

Crocodile checked his app to see Luffy had marked off one of the tasks on his smart watch. He was happy Luffy had picked up how to use it so well. 

“Oh, Luffy made a friend,” Crocodile said happily when he saw the ‘make a new friend’ task was the one marked off. 

He was so proud, Luffy adapted to so much very quickly. He’d basically been raised in a classroom since Crocodile had to study and nurse a baby at the same time. Luffy was always finding ways to get the affection he wanted and  _ deserved _ while Crocodile studied. He really was a good little boy. 

Crocodile pocketed his phone and made his way to his locker. 

He was so distracted by thoughts of his baby he didn’t notice that everyone was watching him as he opened his locker. 

The metal creaked as the locker opened and out fluttered a playing card. Crocodile had forgotten he was going to be ‘judged’ today. It wasn’t like it mattered to him anyway. 

Without any care for the item, Crocodile picked it up and turned it over. 

The joker.... Crocodile almost laughed. What the hell did this mean?

Crocodile looked around to see a crowd had formed, the sheep population of obedient teenagers also just as flabbergasted over the card. 

Crocodile could wager a guess that Doflamingo and his little gang were upset about his rejection and so had given him every card deck's throw away card. The meaning was clear: they wanted to throw him away. 

Crocodile sneered and ripped the card to pieces and tossed it over his shoulder. 

Why the hell should Crocodile give a shit about any of this? He just wanted to graduate. 

* * *

  
  
  


The shove had come swift and unexpected. Crocodile had been leaving the men’s bathroom when he’d been shoved back into the bathroom. 

Crocodile slipped back through the bathroom door, stumbling back and slamming his back into the tiled wall. 

“The fuck?!” Crocodile snarled as two bodies moved into the bathroom after him. 

“You just don’t listen,” the blonde Crocodile had met yesterday said as he strolled in with another boy behind him. “I told you to learn how this school runs, because you were being judged.” 

“And you’ve been judged lesser,” the other boy laughed. “Not fucking surprising you’re so far below us you aren’t even on the deck.”

Bellamy laughed like a hyena, slapping the other boy on the shoulder. “Damn right, Arlong!” 

Crocodile straightened himself, getting his footing as it sunk in that he wasn’t getting out of this without a fight. “So you two wanna show me my place, huh?” 

Both boys got silent, grinning madly at him. “I can’t wait to break that pretty face some.” 

“Well, break it  _ more,” _ Arlong corrected his friend with a snicker. 

Crocodile rolled his eyes. Like he hadn’t heard that one before. “Let’s just get this over with!” Crocodile cocked his fist back and knocked the blond poser in the face. “Let’s fucking fight you jabbering douchebags!” 

Arlong gasped and immediately jumped to tackle Crocodile. Both boys rolled around on the floor as they tried to get the upper hand over one another. Arlong grabbed Crocodile by his shirt and slammed him into the tile, bringing his fist up and sending a strong punch to Crocodile’s cheek.

Crocodile grunted from the impact and felt a bit of blood run down his cheek. He glared at his assailant and realized he got cut from one of the many rings that Arlong was wearing. Stupid bastard didn’t even have the courtesy to fight fair it seemed. They functioned almost like brass knuckles.

Before Arlong could punch him again Crocodile slammed the top of his head into Arlong’s nose, effectively breaking it. Arlong let out a shout and threw his head back. Serves him right for having a God awful nose like that. He threw the other boy off of him just in time for Bellamy to kick him and make him tumble into the wall. He growled at the blonde, jumping to his feet and sent a roundhouse kick at him when he got his footing back. Bellamy was knocked to the ground and he grunted from the impact of his body hitting the floor. 

Crocodile rushed over and sent kick after kick into the other boy’s torso. He could hear a few cracks from each kick he sent into Bellamy’s ribcage. Fucking bitch wouldn’t get away from him unscathed. Bellamy curled in on himself trying to protect his body, while at the same time trying to grab Crocodile’s leg and make him tumble down.

Suddenly Arlong came up behind Crocodile and knocked his elbow into the back of his head. Crocodile dropped from the pain and clutched the back of his head, letting out a yelp as his knees collided with the ground. Arlong wasted no time in reeling back his arm and punching Crocodile, the hit landing on one of his eyes. 

Crocodile grunted as the force sent him all the way down towards the ground. Fuck he was definitely going to get a black eye from that. He recovered quicker than Arlong had expected him to and he sent a kick that landed right on the side of Arlong’s legs. Arlong grunted and lost his footing, Crocodile pushed himself up and swung his hook down hard on the boy's neck. The other boy choked and couldn’t fight when Crocodile used a kick to his chest to throw him back into the sinks. He grabbed onto them for support as he tried to collect himself.

Rushing over Crocodile grabbed Arlong by the hair, his fist clenching as hard as he could as he almost ripped the strands from his scalp. Crocodile lifted Arlong’s head up and slammed it into the sink as hard as he could. This little shit would pay for trying to fuck him up. There was a crack as Crocodile repeated the action and he hoped that he broke part of his skull.

Before he could beat Arlong any further, Bellamy came up behind him and put him in a headlock. Crocodile snarled as he used all of his weight to send them both careening to the tiled floor. He made sure he landed on top of Bellamy and was satisfied when the other boy let out a pained yell. 

Crocodile rolled off of him and prepared to start fighting again. He shot up to his feet and glanced down at Bellamy, only to realize that he was out of commission. Crocodile wiped the blood dripping down his cheek with his hand and let out a relieved sigh. Meanwhile Arlong was slumped onto the floor clutching his head like he was trying to keep it from splitting open.

Looking in the mirror, Crocodile took in his injuries and let out a sigh. This would be a tough one to explain away. He backed up against a wall and slumped down, trying to catch his breath. Fuck, fighting two people at once was not a fun time. His body ached from the injuries and the exertion. He glared at his attackers and shakily got up from his place.

He walked over to Bellamy and sent one last kick to the boy’s stomach, sending him skidding across the floor a bit. Crocodile huffed out a breath and stepped on Arlong’s neck before spitting blood on him. Bastards might have fucked him up but he still came out on top. “You tried, but bitch, you failed.”

Crocodile cringed as his stump began to ache from his ruined nerve endings, maybe he shouldn’t have used it for fighting. He walked over and grabbed a few towels, wetting them before cleaning his face. 

All in all he had a split lip, a cut on his cheek, a bruise that would probably cover his entire cheek in a few hours, and the beginnings of a black eye. He hoped that didn’t scar, he already fucked up his face enough with the first scar.

Crocodile sighed as he tossed the paper towels. Arlong was still moaning in pain when Crocodile had finished pulling himself back together. 

“Shut up, you started it,” Crocodile snapped as he left the bathroom, unconcerned for either of them. 

The moment he left the bathroom he found the room surrounded by curious onlookers that had probably known a beat down had been happening. Many looked surprised to see him leave first. 

Crocodile sent a smug look to the crowd and jerked a thumb at the bathroom door. “Someone better call an ambulance, next time bring more guys.” Crocodile walked off with that. 

* * *

  
  


Halfway to Crocodile’s first class he realized how late he was to it and ultimately decided he needed more time to cool off. He turned mid step and headed to the back courtyard. 

He could see the playground for the daycare from where he ultimately rested against the outer wall of the school. He smiled, despite how his face burned from the bruises, as he saw Luffy playing Red Light Green Light with a group of other kids. 

He was so cute, and being able to have free time to interact with other kids more often was good for him. So Crocodile would get a thousand black eyes before leaving this school and taking this away from his child. 

Crocodile’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see his father had texted him. 

_ ‘I got a call from your school that you aren’t in class, are you alright?’  _ Said the message. Crocodile huffed since he knew his father was seriously asking if he was alright and wasn't that concerned about the missing class bit. 

Crocodile quickly typed up a reply,  _ ‘got in a fight, needed to take a moment to rest. I’ll go to class soon.’  _

Crocodile waited for a reply by watching Luffy talk excitedly to a boy in a white fur hat and a girl with orange hair. He seemed to follow around those two kids almost exclusively. 

The buzz brought Crocodile’s attention back to his phone.  _ ‘A fight? You are my kid! Did you win?’  _ the text read. 

Crocodile actually laughed now. He knew his dad wouldn’t care, his brothers were another story but his dad didn’t overreact to things like this. He typed up the affirmative that he’d won the fight but might have a black eye now. 

Crocodile pocketed his phone as he felt someone coming up behind him, so he readied himself for another fight. 

“Hey-“ a hand landed on Crocodile’s shoulder and Crocodile grabbed it. He whipped around, twisting the hand and shoving the body attached into the wall, holding them there. “Ow ow ow! Wait! I’m sorry!” 

Crocodile blinked, recognizing the other boy. “Rosi?” Crocodile asked. “What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?!” 

“I wasn’t! I called out to you several times!” The boy cried. 

“Oh,” Crocodile puffed. 

“C-can you let me go?” Rosinante asked hesitantly. 

Crocodile released him, relaxing slightly. “Sure.” 

Rosinante rubbed at his arm, pouting. “Why are you so jum— oh my god! What happened to your face?!” Rosinante gasped. His brother was not going to be happy about that! He would paint the halls red!

“Got in a fight, it’s no big deal,” Crocodile muttered, his face blatantly saying he would explain no further. “Why are you out here? Class is in session.” 

Rosinante blushed. “I... uhhh, I had a free period and...” Rosinante pointed over to the fur hatted boy playing with Luffy. “My family adopted him recently, I bring him to school everyday and I know I’m just his adoptive brother but I... I really love taking care of him.” 

Crocodile nodded in understanding. It wasn’t the same as being a parent exactly but Rosinante was feeling separation anxiety for this adopted child. “I get it.” 

“You do?” Rosinante asked, his embarrassment clearing a bit in hopeful surprise. 

Crocodile pointed to Luffy. “See him, playing with your little brother?” 

Rosinante looked over. He recognized the kid from when he’d dropped off Law for the day. Doffy had been playing with him right up until the morning bell and the kid seemed to instantly love Law too. “Yeah, he’s the new boy. Is he your little brother too?” 

“He’s mine.” 

Rosinante whipped his head around to stare wide eyed at Crocodile. “He’s yours? As in...?

“I got pregnant a few months before my 16th birthday. I had an older boyfriend and-“ Crocodile shrugged. “He’s my kid, and I understand what you're feeling.” 

Rosinante would have never thought Crocodile had gone through so much. Transgender, loosing a hand, and a baby at so young... he certainly had gone through much worst than Doflamingo. 

“Well, I should probably head to class,” Crocodile shrugged, turning to leave. 

“Uh! I won’t tell anyone!” Rosinante yelled out, trying to be supportive to this person who seriously didn’t deserve to be at the mercy of his brother. 

“I don’t give a shit if you do, I’m not hiding my child,” Crocodile tossed back over his shoulder. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo had been in an amazing mood after playing with such a little cutie and had been excited to see his Croccy. Only his latest obsession hadn't come to class. 

Annoyed now, Doflamingo tapped his finger on the desk, glaring at the whiteboard. The teacher kept shooting him fearful looks, and that was rightful considering if Crocodile didn’t show up soon he would flip a desk! 

Doflamingo was about to do just that when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, uncaring that the teacher was teaching. 

It was from his brother...  _ ‘remember to breathe,’  _ the message read. Doflamingo didn’t have time to even raise a brow and ask him what the hell he meant before the door of the classroom was opening. 

“Mr. Newgate, you are over twenty minutes late!” Ms. Young said and Doflamingo got unreasonably happy. Doflamingo turned around and froze. “I hope you have a goo- oh god what happened to you?!” Ms. Young gasped. 

Crocodile just continued to look bored. “Nothing,” he said, moving to his desk. “Sorry I’m late.” 

Doflamingo was  _ pissed.  _ Who the hell touched  _ his  _ Crocodile?! Who the fuck went against what Doflamingo had clearly said?! He’d marked Crocodile as his! He’d given him a joker card, how much clearer could he have been?! 

Doflamingo watched Crocodile as he walked to his desk and spotted when someone stuck out their foot to trip him. He slammed his fist down on his desk, near cracking it. The fucking moron that would dare try to trip  _ his  _ Crocodile jumped, pulling their leg back in and looking at Doflamingo in fear. Even the teacher had stopped, also feeling the growing tension. 

Crocodile sent him a withering look before flicking the asshole on the head as he walked by. 

“Who the fuck hurt you?!” Doflamingo asked as Crocodile sat down. He didn’t care that class was going on, that was significantly less important than finding the people he needed to send to the morgue!

Crocodile sneered. “What? Don't like how they did it?” Crocodile snapped. “Next time send bigger guys, it was too easy to fuck them up.” 

Doflamingo froze once again, he had no idea what to say to that. 

“I didn’t—“

“Save it, I don’t have time for your bullshit,” Crocodile cut him off, looking at the whiteboard stubbornly. 

* * *

  
  
  


Doflamingo was still trying to figure out how the hell his message to the school could get so misconstrued ten minutes later. Crocodile refused to look at him, even as they had split up into their project groups. 

He’d need to clear this up,  _ after _ finding out who touched what was his so he could make an example of them. 

Crocodile twitched as he felt eyes staring into his back. What the hell was this assholes problem? Was his bruised and cut face not good enough for him? Did he want him to quit school right then and there?! 

No way was Crocodile going to leave just because this jerk was upset someone else didn’t fall to their knees for him. 

“Is he still watching me?” Crocodile sighed to his partners. 

Mihawk glanced up. “Yes,” he stated bluntly before going back to his project research. 

“Fuck,” Crocodile cursed. 

“I don’t see the problem, he wants you so just use him for all he’s worth,” Boa shrugged, picking at her nails. 

“I’ve had enough of men like him,” Crocodile grumbled. The girl had been short with him yesterday but apparently the news he was transgender had reached her, now she at least spoke to him. 

“Valid,” she mumbled, still working on her nails. 

Crocodile groaned as he laid his head on the table. 

That was about the time the door was thrust open so hard it bounced off the wall and three of Crocodile’s brothers came running into the classroom. 

“Oh god!” Crocodile gasped in horror. “No! Why are you here?!” 

“Are you okay?!”

“You got into a fight?!” 

“Oh no! Your poor face!” 

Crocodile paled in utter humiliation as Marco, Thatch, and Izo ran up to him in the middle of his class yelling in unison.  _ This has to be a fucking nightmare! _

“Go away!” Crocodile yelled at them. He didn’t even have to look around to know he was the center of attention once again. 

It was only his first class, and all ready it felt like he’d been here forever. Too much was happening all at once!

Fuck, God damnit! Had he said he loved his family? Because he meant he hated them to death! 


	3. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!!! this art was posted with permission from my good friend Red a [link to her Tumblr is here!](https://red-hu.tumblr.com/)

please join the Dofuwani Discord! We would love to have you! 

[LINK HERE!!](https://discord.gg/3bCzvUCEz6)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a monster and couldn’t stop myself from making another AU


End file.
